And I Love Her
by AkaneKaminga
Summary: I wanted to be everything to her. And then, I knew. I love her.


And I Love Her

I didn't really understand what it was about her, to be completely honest.

She always made my heart leap up into my throat.

Sometimes I just didn't know what to say when I was with her. I was afraid of reassuring the fact that I was that dumb Blitzball player from Zanarkand, a world in which did not exist.

Her smile was one that could put the sun to shame. It was bright, hopeful, unyielding. I couldn't wrap my head around it. She always smiled even knowing her fate, of was what to come. I think that amazed me.

Her words were ones of wisdom and knowing. As if she already knew the whole world and everything in it. Her smarts were ones that made me want to be better, to have as much intelligence as she did.

Wow, even her beauty simply stunned me. She was gorgeous beyond belief. I always thought that she was even more beautiful than the goddesses of Zanarkand put together! The way her light brunette hair flowed gracefully in the wind, how her ivory skin glowed in the sunlight.

To put it simply, she was everything to me. Every part of her sparked a light in me. She was kind and caring, and loved every part of life, regardless of what it threw at her. But whenever she needed to be, she was fierce. I saw that fire in her eyes, and to be frank, it turned me on.

But unfortunately, the gods would simply not let me have this divine girl. She was in my reach, but I could not grasp her. For she was a summoner, from the world of Spira, on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin. While I, the star Blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes from the legendary and supposedly destroyed Zanarkand (Ruins). I was her Guardian, sent to protect her, but not fated to be with her. Any kind of relationship above protection was forbidden, not allowed, could never be.

But somehow, I never gave up hope. She gave me the faith to keep going strong and that someday I would find a way to keep her alive. Yes, I knew her destiny. The destiny to die. I wasn't going to let that happen and surely she knew so. Even if it meant sacrificing the lives of others, or even my own, I would keep her living.

I never wanted her smile to fade. I wanted to always see that angelic smile of hers, every waking day of my life.

"Tidus!" She snapped me out of my deep thoughts. My head shot up in her direction and she waved to me, signaling me to follow her. I did so, running after her figure.

But little did I know, this was part of her plan. As soon as I caught up, she poked my arm, giggled, and ran off to the docks. I smirked that infamous one I always gave, and joined into our cat and mouse game.

She ran to the edge of the docks and turned, giving me a feisty look. I was wondering what she was up to, so I slowed myself down and took small steps towards her. Just had to be careful, I told myself.

"So it seems you have caught me, Master Tidus of the Zanarkand Abes." She laughed at her choice of words and I couldn't help but do the same.

"It seems I have Madam Yuna, summoner of Besaid." I agreed, getting into the whole joke.

"Or you could be wrong …" She added in a seemingly deadly whisper.

"Oh really?" I questioned her. What WAS she planning?

She smirked, I think it was one of the first times I had ever seen her do so. When that thought entered my mind, I was happy. Happy that if that was the first smirk she ever gave, she gave it to me. Then that perverted thought kicked in immediately after and I realized that I sounded like she just gave her innocence to me.

Yuna didn't waste any time. During my thoughts she took my distraction as her moment to attempt to run past me. I didn't realize that her attempt failed until I heard a faint shriek coming from her. I again snapped out of my thoughts, knowing that I really had to stop zoning out like that. My head snapped to the direction of the shriek and I was directed to the sight below my feet. A Yuna falling into the dark depths of Spira's ocean.

And of course I didn't waste any time either diving after to save her. It seems that she had fallen into unconsciousness and was slipping into what might be death. That pushed me to kick my legs harder against the water and get myself down to her. I did so and brought her form to me. She still hadn't awoken, which I was thankful for. …. Something had gone on in my pants knowing that her WHITE clothing was soaked and was in my view.

As soon as she was in my arms, I immediately kicked for air. I was running out of breath and I needed to get Yuna on land, fast. As soon as I reached the surface, I breathed out loudly, and for a second I thought I had awoken my unconscious summoner up. I took a glance in her way and saw she was still in a somewhat deep slumber.

I swam one-armed to the docks and gently set her up before myself. I went to the top of her body, right before her head and I pushed myself up onto the docks as well, panting from the swim. I was scared shitless so I suddenly sat up and looked at her. I knew what I had to do and I was nervous as hell to do so.

Her mouth was a bit widened already, so I didn't have to pry it open. I took a deep breath and attempted to stop my shaking. My lips were quivering as I was hovering them above hers. Just as I was about to take the plunge, I was stopped. A finger came to my lips and I heard a choked out, "Not so fast blondie." I sat back and she came into a sitting position, but not before she coughed up a bit of water.

Yuna turned to look at me. I expected that she would glare at me, or be angry, but she smiled. Oh, and what a wonderful smile it was. She lightly punched my arm and said to me, "You're still it."

So I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms. "Yuna …" I breathed. She called out my name in a whisper, and I could hear her questioning. I chuckled a little. "Don't try to pull that again … you scared me."

I felt her smile against my shoulder and she nodded. My arms never left hers though. I kept her in my grasp because I didn't want this moment to end. Even if it wasn't the way I planned, I always longed to hold her, and now that I had the chance, I wasn't going to let it pass up that easily.

"Tidus, you can let go of me now … I'm okay …" She said softly.

"But I don't want to …" I murmured into her brown locks. There was a faint gasp, and then I felt small arms wrap around my torso. My grip on her tightened, and she didn't complain. I was glad, because I assumed that she wanted the same.

Eventually, I pulled back. I wanted to stare into her multi colored eyes. I wanted to gaze at them in amazement and wonder. I did so, and she tilted her head a bit to the side and asked me what was wrong. I replied with a nothing and laughed a little. She asked if she had something on her face. Her hands left my torso and reached up to her face to wipe whatever she assumed was on there. I laughed a bit harder and told her that nothing was wrong, because she was beautiful.

Again, I hear her gasp, and she turns her face away from me. "I'm not beautiful." She stated with a blush. She wiggled out of my grasp and began walking towards the beach. I followed.

The sun was just setting, creating that magnificent orange glow on the sea. The water simply sparkled, and I couldn't even help but think of the summoner standing beside me.

"It reminds me of you." I heard her say. My head faced her direction and I stared at the side of her face, waiting for the explanation.

"The sun- bright, determining, everything that is your personality." She began lightly.

"The water- it matches your eyes so well … pretty." She gave a small sigh and lifted her head to the sky.

"It sparkles like the sparkle I see in your eyes. It reminds me so much of you …"

I walked behind her and stood. My head went to her shoulder.

"You see things like that in me?" I asked her.

I know that she was going to turn her head, but it wasn't exactly possible because of my position.

So she put her hand behind her body and grasped mine. "I see more than that in you … " She whispered.

I let go of her hand and moved my head. I think that action scared her, for maybe she thought I was rejecting her. But I was moving my arms to wrap them around her shoulders and I rested my head upon hers.

She sighed when I did so, like it was something she wanted. I smirked to myself, then her hands came up to mine. She entangled them with each other slightly. As soon as they were wrapped, I squeezed them tight. For that moment, I realized that I wanted to be with Yuna more than anything. To be beside her always, guide her, love her. I wanted to be everything to her.

And then, I knew, I love her.

I let go, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the edge where water and sand met. I sat down, then pulled her into my lap. She made a squeal of surprise, which I found cute.

"Yuna." I breathed lightly. My words blew her hair a bit.

"Hm?" She asked in response.

"How do you feel about me?" I said in almost a child-like voice. As if I was asking my mother if I could have a pet.

I heard her faint laughter, and she covered her mouth. "You don't know?" She questioned in between laughs.

I shook my head and she turned to face me. There was a wide grin on her face and I believe it answered my question, but she decided to answer anyways.

"Well," She began. "I could really say so much about you. Everything. But I'm so afraid it would take hours, possibly until sunrise!" She giggled.

My head cocked and I opened my mouth to say something, but Yuna interrupted instead.

"Oh silly! I love you." She began loudly, but ended in a soft whisper, as if she really didn't want me to hear. Her eyes met mine and I saw that she was telling me the truth. She meant what she said.

I laughed louder than I ever had before. I knew that Yuna was confused, but she didn't understand that I was laughing because I was happy! I stood, taking her with me. My hands went to her waist and I hoisted her into the air, spinning her around in circles. Her laughter met with mine, and I felt her hands squeeze my shoulders.

When I finally let her go, I made it so she would fall into my arms. She did and I held her so closely, a slip of paper couldn't possibly fit in between us.

"Tidus … does this mean that … " Her soft voice began. I had pulled back so suddenly and then took the initiative to do what I had always wanted to. I kissed her.

Oh and what a kiss it was. Filled with passion, longing, and of course, love. Love that was desired from both sides.

It was indeed, a while until we broke apart. But only for some air. She gave me her trademark smile, and I gave her my trademark smirk. I cupped her face and kissed her right cheek, then her left. I pecked at her nose, her chin, and a soft kiss on her forehead. She shut her eyes, and gave her kisses on both her eyelids.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and those tears poured freely down her beautiful cheeks. I was a bit confused, but she gave me a weary smile.

She broke from me momentarily and took her sleeve to her cheeks and wiped away the tears she could find. There was one threatening to break free from her eye and I reached it quickly, giving a light feathered kiss to the lids of her eye. She reached for my gloved hands and grasped them tightly. I broke away and saw a somewhat broken smile on her face.

"Oh …" She sighed inwardly. "I … I can't …" She ducked her head and backed off from where we were.

"Yuna …" I silently called out to her. She shook her head at me and fell to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest and trying her best to sob silently. She let out choked sounds, and I knew I had done it then.

I fell right beside her and brought her into my arms. I nuzzled myself into her hair and she let her arms slip around my waist, crying into my shirt.

"I know … I know … I'm your guardian and I can't …. I can't be anything more." I said the last part ever so painfully, and almost let a few tears escape me too. She must have known how much I wanted to be with her, didn't she?

"I'm sorry … so sorry …" I heard her mutter in a small voice. I shook my head and chuckled.

"It isn't your fault …. So don't try and blame yourself for this one lady Summoner." I really tried my best to keep my sadness in, but a small tear had escaped me and found a hiding place in the girl in my arms' hair. She made a quiet gasp and looked up at me. I guess she felt it.

"You're …. crying …" She stated slowly. I nodded.

"Yea."

She hugged me tight as she possibly could. "I wish I could do something about this … I want to be …. Be with you." I smiled through my tears and nodded.

"I know … I do too …" I agreed, somewhat happily. At least I knew that my feelings were reciprocated.

We held each other longer and decided to sit in silence. At this moment, sound would ruin what we were creating just in this gesture. I decided to boost up the passion factor. I placed my hands on her cheeks on pulled her lips to mine. Her hands went to my shoulders as our tongues danced and heartbeats raced. I knew that right now, Yuna was trusting me with who she was, but I wasn't going to take her for advantage. It wasn't the right time. Right now it was just about love, and not lust.

I pulled back and the look in her eyes was saying the same thing. Soon, but not at this moment.

"Yuna .." I said silently. She had made a contented sigh and nodded.

"I know that … we can't have this … but just know … that I'll always be here. I guess that isn't saying much, but I'm sticking with you until the ends of Spira and after. Forever, okay?" She was staring at me intently, and then, she broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen. She was completely happy with this fact, and she didn't need the words to show it. I felt her pulling me and when I had looked at her, she grabbed my shirt roughly and pulled me in for another kiss. I gave her the same ferocity back and pulled her down with me into a comfortable position on the ground. A/N: Don't get perverted on me now, I just stated that they weren't going to make love anytime soon … xD

When we eventually pulled apart, it was only for air. She breathed like she had just held her breath for hours, panting heavily after each breath. I smirked at how this turned out. The innocent Yuna I had met wasn't THAT innocent after all.

We both turned at the sound of a whistle, coming from behind. It was Wakka, telling us that we needed to come back, because Lulu had some food ready. I was hoping that he didn't see what we had just done, but I figured if he did, he would have interrupted and beaten me.

He walked away immediately after giving us that announcement, and I took the opportunity to steal a chaste kiss from the brunette in my lap. She responded eagerly, but we didn't last for long. I didn't want Wakka to come back and catch us.

I stood and held my hand to her. She stared deeply into my eyes before taking it. I pulled her up and kissed her forehead. "I love you …" I whispered.

She let out a small sound, which I couldn't make out, but she was surprised and pleased. It was the first time I had told her so, and I believe that maybe she didn't expect me to say it for a while, or even at all. But I knew she was happy.

"I love you too." She had responded back to me, the happiness apparent in her voice. Her hand snaked it's way to mine, and she grasped it tightly. In some way, she was holding on for dear life, for I knew she did not want to let me go. She began walking ahead of me and giggled. "Now come on! We don't want to be late!" I caught up to her and we began our walk together.

Right before hitting the village, Yuna stopped me. I knew it must have been important because the look she was giving was serious, even more so than before.

"Uh …" She began starting out. I gave her hand a squeeze, encouraging her to go on. "I … do you think that we … that maybe ….. It would be possible if …. We could be together anyways?" The last part she said a bit fast, but my ears caught it. But her question had made me happy. I was afraid to ask her that very question, for I wanted the same. I just wanted her to be sure.

"You're going to defy Wakka? And Lulu? Even Auron and Kimarhi?" I questioned.

She let go of my hand to fidget with her fingers, and she still wasn't looking me in the eye. "Yes … because … I know that I want this …. They must understand ….. I don't think I have ever felt this way and I just …. I don't want to pass this up …. Because I love you and ….. I can't stand to be without you …." She finally finished and there was a pause between us. I was afraid that she was taking this as a no, so I grabbed her chin a bit roughly and turned her towards me, so I can see her eyes. She hadn't begun with tears yet and I didn't want her to start.

"Are you sure that you want this Yuna? I'm not forcing you into anything that you aren't sure about." I braced myself, fearing that she was going to back out, but apart of me knew that she wasn't going to. A/N: Why do I keep making this whole thing sound like a sex question/conversation? ;;

She nodded and I smiled. "Yuna, I would go to the ends of Spira just to be with you." That answered her question, for she leapt into my arms and hugged me tightly. She placed her palms on my cheeks and kissed me with a passion. I responded.

Little did I know, the whole village was watching. But I found out soon after. When Yuna and I broke apart and turned, we found everyone just staring. I think that Yuna wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere, but I decided that I didn't mind. Because I would go through the beatings and everything I would get from Wakka and Lulu. I would do that for Yuna. I grabbed her hand and began to walk to the village, never leaving her side. It surprised most of the bystanders, but they didn't mind, for they didn't stop me. I got some glares, which isn't surprising. Probably think I'm tainting Yuna or something.

When I finally got to Lulu and Wakka, they didn't start erupting at the sight of the two of us.

But when they finally spoke, all they said was, "Finally."

And I heard the whole village burst into cheers and laughter.

I guess they weren't the only ones waiting.

Okay, so the ending was pretty lame as soon as the whole village thing commenced. Really, this is one of the stories I am most proud of, but I gotta admit that the ending just sucked. Well, it is my first FFX story. : But I'm happy I finally got this done. It's been sitting on my laptop for a while now. Oh, and this song is based off the song And I Love Her by the Beatles. Notice how my stories are usually based off songs? Or some of them anyway. And yes, I know Tidus sounds very out of character, but I figured that he would say something like this about Yuna. Despite being a 'clueless' blitz ball star, he was a deep guy. I mean, you heard his story in FFX. xD


End file.
